


the melodies stick with you

by tidepodelf



Series: forever & always [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Spoilers for Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity, adding more tags as i go bc my brain isnt working, barely any beta, i will go back and edit some things im sure bc there will be a mistake at some point im sure, ive already gone for round 2 of aoc so i wanted to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidepodelf/pseuds/tidepodelf
Summary: the age of calamity is upon hyrule. tensions are high, and friendship are formed.(the events of aoc and what comes after)
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), all friendships in aoc and botw included ofc
Series: forever & always [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151573
Kudos: 5





	the melodies stick with you

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! so i've been playing aoc so much lately, and decided to make a fanfic based on the events in the game, as well as my idea of life afterwards :)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is just a little intro, so it wont be as long as the other chapters.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Link awoke before dawn. He yawned with a stretch, pulling off his blankets and sitting up from his creaky bed in the barracks. Silent as ever, he crept out of the sleeping quarters to the kitchens, getting out the premade breakfast the kitchen staff had made the night before.

Usually, they would be up with him now, and he would help him with making a hearty meal for all the hungry soldiers to begin their day training and patrolling. 

However, last night a horde of monsters was spotted coming closer to Hyrule Castle and the surrounding towns, so preparations were made to evacuate before the monsters came close enough for the battle to ensue. 

And so, the cooks and everyone else who bustled around in the kitchens at this time was nowhere to be found, all citizens having been moved to Kakariko Village before the monsters could even know it happened. 

He finished up his food quickly, leaving the kitchens to go do his daily drills. They’d be spending all their usual time practicing with each other preparing for the battle today, so it was a good idea to get in his own practice that he always did anyway.

He finished his laps around the training field, when a voice called out.

“Hey Link!”

Link’s ears turned toward the sound, and his head followed. Hensley was walking into the field, waving at Link across the field. Link gave a tiny smile, and jogged over to meet his fellow soldier. Hensley had already half put on his armor, his helmet and chest armor tucked under his arm. 

“You’re up early, as always.”

Link gave a resolute nod, and Hensley chuckled.

“Everyone else is mostly up, the Captain came in and woke us all up early,” he pulled a face and Link gave a smug look. The other soldiers always hate waking up earlier than the last second they possibly could. For a group of highly disciplined Hylians, they sure knew how to bend around the rules as much as possible. “Oh stop Link, not everyone is an early bird like you.”

Hensley shifted the armor underneath his arm, before continuing, “Anyway, I thought I’d come and get you since the Captain decided to go over the plan again. I’m sure you already have it memorized - you always do, but I know you’d want to be there even so.”

Link flashed a grateful yet small smile, following Hensley into the adjacent building in which the battle meetings were held.  
Inside, his teammates, including the few who were previously struggling out of bed, were surrounding the captain and the commander.

“Alright everyone! Today commences the Battle of Hyrule Field. I’ve already given you your in depth orders, so this will be a short meeting.”

The captain then went on to give a quick summary of the plans, and then they were dismissed with a shout and salute. Link headed off to the barracks to change into his armor, along with some other soldiers.

Once in his armor, Hensley, Link and the others all rushed over to the gates, lining up to await the King’s send off.

Zelda sat at her vanity, while Zani, her lady-in-waiting tied her hair up in her usual braid around the crown of her head. She fidgeted with her dress at the thought of what was occurring today.

The Battle of Hyrule Field. All the soldiers in Castle Town as well as the Royal Guard, minus the ones stationed to her, would be participating in the battle happening in just an hour or so. 

All while she would sit here in the castle, pacing in her room and doing nothing. 

Guilt clawed at her stomach, churring and leaving her feeling an unease. She should be out there too. Fighting alongside those brave knights, aiding them in battle. The goddess Hylia, however, obviously did not agree, since she has had no sign of awakening in the powers passed down by blood. 

She could be out there, lighting up the field and vanquishing her foes, but no. Her powers remain stubbornly buried inside her, prayers left unanswered no matter how many hours she kneeled in the water at various times in the day.

Zani finished off her braid, resting her hand on the Princess’ shoulder.

“There you go, all done Your Highness.”

Zelda gave a half-hearted smile, still deep in her woes about how events were unfurling, “Thank you, Zani.” 

Zani looked at Zelda through their reflections in the mirror, and frowned, “Princess, what is troubling you? Is it the battle ahead? I’m sure it’ll go just fine.”

Zelda turned her head to look at Zani with her own eyes instead of through the reflective surface she had before.

“Yes,” she sighed, “I’m not necessarily worried about the way it will go. I have no doubt for this kingdom's soldiers, they will deal with this swiftly and with minimum casualties, I’m sure.”

She paused, collecting her thoughts.

“However, I only wish I could - do something to help.” her voice dropped down to a defeated whisper, head hanging low.

“I can’t stand sitting here and watching it all happen in safety.”

Zani’s eyes softened in understanding. They gave Zelda’s shoulder a little squeeze, “Oh Princess, don’t be so hard on yourself. Your powers will awaken when the time is right, no matter what the King says about it.”

Zani gave a hard stare off in the distance for a second, almost like she was sending her words through telekinesis all the way to the man himself.

“Besides. You already do so much, what with all your research. I know it’s hard, but the battle will be over before you know. And anyway, I’m sure you won’t miss much, not even the Sheikah are concerning themselves with this battle, and we all know how involved Impa is with the royal council, as well as the soldiers.”

Zelda huffed a little laugh at that, thinking of the way Impa held command over the battalion of soldiers besides having no actual right to, as well as her bluntness in council meetings with the snobby nobles who insist the Princess is ‘dilly dallying her days away’ with her beloved research.

“You’re right Zani. Thank you. As always.” Zelda smiled and put her hand atop Zani’s which still laid on her shoulder, on top of the soft velvet of her royal dress.

“Of course.”

She didn’t know what she would do without Zani.

The shine continued to shine on, a slight breeze blowing through his hair, his helmet placed under his arm still. 

“Listen well, soldiers of Hyrule!” the King’s voice boomed across the field. All heads looked up in unison at King Rhoam standing up on the wall.

“In our long history we have scarcely faced a threat of this magnitude.” Link knew both him and all the other soldiers were thinking about the hordes of monsters all across Hyrule, and namely the ones on the other side of the very gate the King stands on.

“The years have passed quickly since Calamity Ganon’s revival was prophesied.”

King Rhoam glazed across the battalion of knights, each of the captains exchanging a nod with each other and the King.

“Yes, we have unearthed the divine beasts, and filled volumes with our knowledge of ancient relics. But a barricade of books will not protect us.”

Link thought of the Sheikah, and the princess too. It was no secret how involved Princess Zelda was into the research of the divine beasts, as well as the other mysteries left behind by Princess and Hero from 10,000 years in the past. 

Personally, he thought that the Princess should be involved as much as she was in the ancient relic research, if not even more so. Considering the use of the relics before, it makes sense that the Princess of Hylia’s blood should be working on the guardians and such, the Chosen Hero too, once he steps forward and wields the Master Sword. The nobles, and the King as well, would not agree however. 

They’d much rather the Princess spend her days in her white prayer dress, sitting in those freezing cold waters (he made the mistake of falling in once on patrol duty) for hours to wait for a sign from the goddess.

It seemed like a waste of time to be praying for that long if no answers were coming through. Not that he could say that, of course.

“Because this very way, surges a horde like we have never faced before. Even now, the enemy is clawing for our throat.”

_“For Hyrule Castle itself.”_

Each and every soldier stood a little straighter at that. The King’s look hardened in determination.

“We must exterminate the monsters roaming Hyrule Field! Thus will begin our renewed effort to stop the Calamity!”

King Rhoam pulled out his sword, pointing it to the soldiers below.

“Here! Now! Go forth! And be brave for your kingdom!” 

The King held his sword up into the sky, and the soldiers lifted their weapons with a shout. 

Now began the biggest fight of Link’s life, of most of the soldiers he currently stood beside. Link had full faith that him and his fellow knights would deal with this in no time at all. He’d seen them when training.

Today began the first battle of this magnitude that would certainly not be the last. It seemed that the Calamity was encroaching faster and faster, and Hyrule would soon have to be prepared to its fullest for Ganon to strike at any moment.

The gate opened, and soldiers poured out into Hyrule Field. Princess Zelda watched from up in her room as the groups of soldiers clashed with the horde of monsters, an ache in her heart for the men and women alike who were prepared to lay down their life while she sat up here in her room, safe and sound.

With a sigh, she turned away from the window, sitting at her desk.

It seemed the battle of their lives was only beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! i will try to be as consistent as possible with updates, like maybe once every week or two? i am just starting a really packed semester, so i dont know if i can promise anything lol
> 
> also, just in case anyone asks, zani's pronouns are in fact they/she :) i'll see you next time!
> 
> (follow me on twitter @/royailric)


End file.
